


There Is A House

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Abby contemplates a convent leading Ellie to have a bad case of INMI that soon spreads.





	There Is A House

Classical music is wafting through Abby's lab as Ellie stops in the doorway. She observes the forensic scientist lost in a daydream and staring at her computer screen.  
"What's so fascinating Abs?"  
"Come and see."  
Bishop walks over so she can see what's on the screen. "A convent? You're not thinking of leaving us are you?"  
"Yes, I am." Ellie's mouth opens slightly in shock before her friend continues. "Just for a week that is. I do it every year. The nuns have a retreat in New Orleans. A place they can take time out from the grind of charity work and refocus on their spiritual lives. It's very popular. Usually they stay in the main convent but this year they managed to get the little cottage in the grounds. Sister Rosita and the others are really looking forward to it."  
"But Abby...um...why are _you_ daydreaming about it? I mean you're not a _secret_ nun are you?"  
Abby smiles. "An undercover nun what a cool idea. Actually I drive the minibus down. I can stay with Luca, visit Aunt Gert and have a meal with Pride's team. I love those NOLA agents and I can't miss an opportunity to try some of King's cooking. It's a nice break."  
"Sounds like it."  
"What can I help you with?"  
"We were going to go out to lunch."  
Abby looks at clock on her computer. "Oh. I didn't realize the time. Let me get my things together." She does and they leave the lab.  
NCIS Squad Room. Later that day.  
After about a few hours of listening to their colleague humming not as quietly as she thinks she is Tony and Tim stop typing and glance at each other. McGee raises his eyebrow to which Tony nods and then speaks.  
"Bish." She continues to hum. "Probie." There's still no response. "Special Agent Bishop."  
She looks over at them. "Sorry. Did you need something?"  
"Yes. Why are you humming House of the Rising Sun? I mean it's a great tune but you've been doing it all afternoon."  
"I have?" She responds in genuine puzzlement.  
The guys nod. "Are you reminiscing about your NOLA trip Miss Eleanor? Daydreaming about those craw-fish enchiladas again?"  
"No. Though they were the best..." She stares off with a wistful look in her eyes.  
"Do you have an earworm?" asks Tim. "Did you know..."  
"Actually the correct term is involuntary musical imagery or INMI although most people call it an ear worm, brain worm, sticky music, stuck song syndr..."  
"Ellie!"  
She chuckles. "You're right. I probably do have one. Abby was telling me about the nuns' retreat. Then I started thinking. If those in the cottage are _all_ from Abby's bowling team then it will be..."  
Simultaneously the three agents burst into song. "The House of the Bowling Nuns."  
As was no doubt inevitable by that evening everyone in the building from the cyber geeks in the basement to the Director would find themselves at odd moments humming or even singing not so quietly.  
"There is a house in New Orleans..."


End file.
